On the Subject of Cake
by GeishaKitten
Summary: Short and drabble-esque story about what happens when Karin tries to force Sasuke into sharing her birthday cake, knowing full well that he hates sweets. Written in celebration of Karin's birthday.


**AN:** I thought that I had given up this account but I'm back for some SasuKarin luv

* * *

Truly no good deed ever went unpunished in life, Sasuke thought, swallowing down a frustrated sigh as he caught a wicked gleam flashing in Karin's eager eyes.

Damn, he thought. Just, damn.

He could have chosen to do the more characteristic thing and been simple, celebrating Karin's birthday with a humble summer picnic or something of that sort. But no. That was not how it had gone down unfortunately.

Nagging guilt for his not-so-chivalrous past treatment of her had led him to choose to take her and the rest of Taka out to eat to a nice place instead, the kind where handsome waiters sang 'Happy Birthday" to you while smiling their perfectly rehearsed smiles. The kind of place where you left your weapons at the door. The kind of pretentious place that normally Sasuke would hate with a passion.  
He was now suffering the consequences of trying to be nice for once.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Just a tiny, innocent little bite won't kill you." Sasuke detected something of a challenging note in the haughty lilt of Karin's voice that made him a bit warier than usual.

_Yes, yes it might. You're trying to kill me_, Sasuke thought as he stared at her from where she sat across from him at the round, lace –topped table, playfully waving a cake-filled fork at him.

"Karin."

He spoke her name in a low, perturbed tone of voice and with a glare, knowing that Karin would be able to figure out exactly what he was thinking without him needing to say any more than her name. You know I don't eat sweets, Karin. Ever. Don't fucking put me through this.

It was true of course. He didn't, not since that one time as a small boy when he had finally found Itachi's hidden candy stash and ate the whole entire thing only to end up throwing it up all over the place. That had pretty much killed any liking he might have once had for sweet things, which is exactly why he found Karin's stubbornness on the matter to be an unwelcome shock.

"It's my birthday, Sasuke, and you are going to share this cake with me. Right now. Okay?" Karin banged the damn fork hard on the table for emphasis, causing their drinks to bounce a little and leaving tiny splash marks on the white lace tablecloth.  
Sasuke gave a pleading look towards his two male comrades, hoping they could help him out this one time. Juugo only shrugged his shoulders in reply. Suigetsu crossed his arms and frowned, sinking into his seat.

"Why aren't you offering to share with us, Karin? We like cake too you know, so you can stop being such a greedy bitch."

Sasuke steeled himself for the inevitable sight of Karin liquefying Suigetsu's head with her fist and causing mass panic in the restaurant. It didn't happen though. Instead she only fixed her triumphant gloating eyes on Suigetsu as she brought another sweet mouthful of cake to her lips and slowly chewed and swallowed, licking the whipped cream frosting off her lips with a satisfied moan.  
The sound and sight of her obvious enjoyment of that _frikkin_ cake started a small, yet strong electric tingle which started somewhere around Sasuke's chest and stomach, raced down toward his groin area, and then right back up again. Maybe sweets weren't quite as bad as he remembered them to be after all. He was beginning to blush a little now, wondering how they might taste, only he wasn't quite sure whether it was the frosting or Karin's pink lips that he was daydreaming about the flavor of.

The more time he had spent with Karin since reuniting with her and Taka, the more he was beginning to get used to feeling such awkward yet enjoyable sensations on a random basis. He focused on the sound of her voice and could only hope that she hadn't sensed it from him somehow.

"It's not your birthday Suigetsu, it's mine, and so I got this cute little free cake, and it's only enough for two people to share, and I'm choosing to share it with Sasuke."

"Ha. He looks like he would rather die." Suigetsu snickered. Karin pouted.

"Well he has _a lot_ to make up for, and it would mean a lot to me if he would share my birthday cake. Then, if I'm feeling generous, maybe you two can have whatever might be left afterward." Karin replied with a grin and a dismissive wave. "So are you ready, Sasuke?" She leaned over the table, and her fragrance washed over him. Spicy and woodsy, not sweet at all, just the kind of scent he loved best. He felt his resolve wearing down fast.

Karin put the fork down and broke a small buttercream covered piece off of the corner with her fingers, and then leaned over the table with it. "Come on, be a man and at least try," she taunted.

_Oh Karin,_ he thought as he watched her waving her cake contaminated fingers round his face, teasing him as though he were some kind of two year old. He caught her fingers in his mouth, sucking the frosting off and biting ever so gently. It was instinctual, it's not as though he wasn't already used to biting her.

Karin's giggles got ever louder, prompting disapproving looks all around from prudish restaurant-goers.  
The expression on Suigetsu's face caused Sasuke to think that perhaps his shark-toothed friend would be the one swearing off sweets for a while.

"Karin, shut your mouth, you're going to get us thrown out of here. And, and Sasuke, what the hell?"

Juugo sighed, resting his arm in the folds of his cloak. "I guess no leftovers for us."

As for Sasuke, he figured he'd be trying sweets a lot more often from that point on…

**END**

* * *

**AN: **This was written for the SasuKarin club over at Naruto Forums to celebrate Karin's birthday. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please XD


End file.
